Stratholme
The city of Stratholme was the northernmost and second most populous city of the kingdom of Lordaeron, and is the city where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded at Alonsus Chapel. It used to act as the Undead Scourge's capital in the Eastern Plaguelands of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Today, Stratholme is occupied by the forces of the Argent Crusade, who've laid siege to the city and reclaimed it, planning to make it the capitol of Argent Lordaeron. The Culling of Stratholme In an attempt to halt the Undead Scourge advance, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, ravaged the city during the Third War, slaying every single living being in the city along with his men. This event came to be known as the "Culling of Stratholme". Sometime after the fall of Lordaeron, the Scourge, led by Baron Rivendare, moved in, claiming it as their unofficial capital. A group of Scarlet Crusaders led by the Grand Crusader Saiden Dathrohan claimed the western part of the city, holding out inside the Cathedral that would later be known as the Scarlet Bastion. By some unknown magical means, or perhaps the fiery spirts betrayed by their sovereign do not let the flames die, Stratholme burns to this day. Reclaimation Some time after the return of the Black Dragon aspect Deathwing, the Grand Crusader was revealed to be the dreadlord Balnazzar in disguise, and slayed every crusader in the Bastion, raising them as undead. Baron Rivendare, slain while leading the Four Horsemen of Naxxramas, was replaced by his son, Aurius Rivendare. http://wowpedia.org/Quest:Adventurers_Wanted:_Stratholme_Service_Gate The two factions still fought for control of the city, but another group soon entered the fray: The Argent Crusade forces led by Crusade Commanders Eligor Dawnbringer and Korfax laid siege to the city, with air support granted by Flight Commander Vahdat's forces. Both Balnazzar and Rivendare's forces were slain in the battle along with their leaders, and Argent forces occupy the city since. The Crusade claims the city is to be restored as the capitol of the new Argent Lordaeron. Recent OOC Disclaimer: Some of the information below may pertain to guild storylines and may or may not be acknowledged at the reader's discretion. Following the battle in the Plaguewood, the Argent captain Allose Dalton led a force into Stratholme to search for the entrance into Galathramas, the necropolis that floated over the city. As they entered, they found that the Brotherhood of the Light had been locked in battle with the Scourge once again over the city, and Stratholme was thrown into conflict once more. Gallery Pre-Third War Stratholme 2.jpg|Stratholme as it appeared before the Culling. Stratholme 1.jpg|Stratholme as it appeared before the Culling. Stratholme Gates.jpg|The gates of Stratholme, before the Culling. Post-Third War Stratholme Undead 2.jpg|Stratholme in current day. Stratholme Undead 1.jpg|Stratholme in current day. Stratholme Gates Undead.jpg|The gates of Stratholme today. References http://wowpedia.org/Quest:Adventurers_Wanted:_Stratholme_Service_Gate/references> Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Stratholme Category:Cities Category:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Argent Crusade Category:Undead Scourge Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Lordaeron